Who am I?
by eloquentelegance
Summary: There are only two categories of people. People you would take a bullet for and people you would put a bullet in. For Tsuna. People usually went in the first category. Unfortunately. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

There are only two categories of people. People you would take a bullet for and people you would put a bullet in. For Sawada Tsunayoshi, most people usually fell in the first category.

Which is a blessing, considering he's a tenth generation Mafia boss. Heir to one of the most prestigious Famiglia.

Unfortunately, such a compassionate nature came with a price. And Tsuna often found himself in the midst of trouble. Big trouble. Today, it would seem, was no different.

Today was January 2nd. It was snowing. A flurry of white powder descending from the dark heavens. It was almost ten o' clock. Night time. The temperature was almost 0 degrees Celcius.

Tsuna had been sent out by his mother to buy some milk. A new 24 hour, 7-11 store had recently opened down the street. And his mom had taken the oppurtunity to check it out. Originally, she was planning to buy the milk herself. But Reborn had politely suggested Tsuna go out instead. It was very late, after all. Fuuta even said that between nine and ten p.m. was one of the highest ranking hours when people are to be most likely mugged.

And of course, they were never going to put Maman in such a risky situation, So of course, Tsuna had to go out and buy the stupid milk himself. And apparently, the errand couldn't wait until morning either. Lambo needed that milk to sleep. Thus, he found himself bundled up. Scarf, ski cap, gloves, and that big ol' jacket. Before he was pushed out into the dark, unforgiving night.

He sneezed miserably. He just bought the milk. The carton nestled safely in its plastic bag. At the very least his task was almost over. The thought of that warm kotatsu was enough to quicken his steps. He was nearly home. Just one more block!

"Oi! Give me all your money!"

A rough voice. A voice from a weathered, twenty-something man. A voice with an obvious edge.

Tsuna didn't have to look into that godforsaken alley. He didn't have to see the dented dumpsters to know there was a man pressed up against it. He didn't have to see the robber to know that he was wielding a gun. And holding it to the vitcim's temple.

He didn't have to see it. Common sense told him not to look. He could walk away right now. Knowing he didn't see anything. Pretending he didn't hear anything.

But Tsuna looked. It wasn't any of his concern, and still he twisted his head and looked. He saw, in the shadows of that barely lit alley, the forms of two figures. One large bear-like man wearing a black, bulky jacket. The other, a wiry teenager. Around his age. With big, brown-framed glasses and two eyes filled with fear. Tremendous fear.

He heard the safety be released. An ominous click in an otherwise silent night.

And Tsuna's body moved on its own. He dropped the grocery bag. His arms and legs pumping. It was as if he was in Dying Will mode. The only thing he was aware of was his goal. To stop this man. That was all. Nothing else mattered. Nothing.

He took the robber by surprise. Wrapping his thin, bony arms around his hulking figure. He clung on for dear life. All the while trying to steal away the gun.

"Run!" He shouted at the would-be victim.

The boy didn't need anymore encouragement. He leaped from the dumpsters and took off. Shouting for help... Help... HELP!!!

Tsuna watched the boy escape. That one moment of divided attention was enough for the robber to muscle free. When Tsuna returned his gaze to the thief... The dark barrel of a gun stared right back at him.

A gunshot. It roared like thunder in that deserted alley. Echoing off the brick walls.

Bang.

Thr ground was painted red. Blood spraying everywhere. The crimson liquid coming in sharp contrast to the white, white snow.

A body fell. It landed with a thump on the frozen ground. Bathing in his own blood.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold night out. And despite being tucked safely at home, with their heater on at full blast, Nana couldn't help but shiver. It was getting awfully late. The kitchen clock was a constant reminder of that. Ticking away the seconds, the hour hand slowly approaching the eleven o'clock mark. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

It was the only sound in the house.

Everyone had gone to bed. Even little Lambo-kun. The boy had put up quite the fuss. Whining about his milk. But somehow... Somehow, she had ushered the boy to bed. She was a mother after all. A mother knows best.

But what is a mother without a son?

What is a mother without her precious child? She is but a woman. A frantic one at that. It was getting far too late. Oh, where is that boy? Where is Tsu-kun? Looking out the window, to the starless, night sky, she felt her worry escalate. It really was much to cold. Perhaps she should search for him? What a good-for-nothing son she has. Making his mother worry like this.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

She padded softly to the front door. Her steps light and quick. So as not to disturb the occupants of her cherished household. She is a mother, in the end. Her loved ones always came first. But oh, what is a mother without a son? She is but a worried woman. And as she slipped on her walking shoes, wrapping a scarf around her neck, a chill slithered down her spine. Worried indeed.

"Maman? Where are you going? It's late. You shouldn't go out there. It's dangerous."

Nana turned, following the voice. And there, standing beneath the light of a barely lit hallway, was Reborn. He had his hands clasped behind his back. He had not changed into his pajamas. His suit still crisp and fresh as it was this morning. He looked rather pained. A scowl set firmly on his expression. Nana sighed.

"Ah, Reborn-kun. You startled me." No, he didn't. He knew just as well as she did...

"I apologize. But really, you mustn't be wandering off." ...Something wasn't right.

Nana looked at the closed door forlornly. A pout tugging at her lips. "Don't you think Tsu-kun is taking too long?"

"I'm sure he's fine. Dame-Tsuna probably tripped or something. He'll get here eventually." Reborn tilted his fedora, hiding his eyes. "He might be a failure, but he always comes back home. Always."

"You think so?" He didn't. Nana knows he's lying.

"Trust me." She won't.

Call it a mother's intuition. A maternal bond between parent and child. Her baby was in trouble. She could feel it in her bones. Ah, but what could she do? She had been caught in the act.

Besides... Right now, she isn't a mother. She is a woman. Anxious and frightened. But didn't she have some dishes to take care of? Silly her, she had almost forgotten. The sink was filled with dinner's plates. She must attend to it at once.

"I haven't cleaned the dishes yet. Ara, it must've slipped my mind!"

She plastered on a smile. Laughing softly. Nervously. Tiptoeing to the kitchen, and putting on that immaculate, white apron. Reborn nodded in silent acceptance. Although she could not see, her back turned toward him. But she knew anyhow. Oh, how she knew. To keep her calm. To keep her safe. Reborn had fashioned a play for her. How lovely. To pretend nothing was wrong. And to hope against all hope that...

She reached for stained teacup. Her fingers mere centimeters from the surface before it cracked. A dark line splitting right down middle. Dividing. Seperating. Breaking.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

A knock on the door. Oh, who could that be? Perhaps it was Tsu-kun, come home at last! It must be. Who else would knock at such a late hour? Ah, but wait. Didn't Tsu-kun bring a spare key? She remembered placing it in his hands. Warning him not to loose it. He must've lost it then. Her good-for-nothing son. He must've dropped it somewhere and could not find it. Yes, surely that was the case. Otherwise, why would he be knocking?

"Tsu-kun, I told you not to loose that key." Nana muttered to herself. She pretended not to notice the stiffening of Reborn's body. His muscles tensing as he stood rigid.

She floated from the sink. Worn slippers sliding on the polished, wooden floor. Each step bringing her closer and closer to the front door. Was it really that far away? It felt as if she had been walking forever. Her feet refusing to move faster.

"You silly boy, what am I going to do with you?"

But she knew. She knew it wasn't her boy standing behind that door. Call it mother's intuition. A dark weight settling in the pits of her stomach. She just knew. One way or another, she just knew. A mother knows her son best after all.

Ah, but what is a mother...

She clicked open the door. A smile frozen on her face as she greeted two police officers. Their car was parked right outside the gate. The sirens were turned off, so as not to disturb the neighbors.

Nana looked up, very briefly to the sky. Empty and black, not even a moon to shine. What a cold night it was.

"Can I help you, officers?"

The officers looked haggard. Grim expressions lining their face. "Ma'am, are you the mother of a Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes, why?"

What _is _a mother, without her precious child? What _is _a mother, without her baby boy? What is a mother , without a son?

"I'm afraid we have some bad news for you."

The words spoken next. The explanation. Their heartfelt condolences. All was lost on her. She lost all her strength in her knees. Slumping to the ground in a broken heap.

_"Your son was shot an hour ago. He has been taken to the local hospital. We're afraid the wound is fatal."_

Tsuna? Tsu-kun? Shot? Fatal? What?

It was all too much. She wouldn't--couldn't understand it. It was impossible. Her child? Injured? Unthinkable. Unheard of.

_"We're afraid the wound is fatal."_

And the play came to an end. Reborn placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as she wept. Her sobs wracking her body as her cry reverbrated through the streets.

No longer was she cautious. A mother watching over her house.

For what is a mother without a son?

She is but a woman, broken and scared.


End file.
